


Call Me

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: If there's one thing Clara Evans knows all about it's her good friends Ross, Francis, and Dwight.|Pairings are actually Clara x Ross/Francis/Dwight, but Ao3 wouldn't allow it|





	1. Chapter 1

"Must I do everything?"

"I dunno Ross, do you know how to ask for help?"

The sash buckling woman questioned Ross Poldark as he attempted to rouse his two unfit workers. After hearing the news that her long time friend of the family, Ross Poldark, had returned from war she had to be the first to see it herself.

He glanced at her with a sly grin before he chuckled.

"Clara!"

He greeted having not even noticed her walking toward him till he said something. The woman smiled as she walked up to embrace him.

"Mother said you were back. Heard it from your uncle."

She laughed a little being held by Ross.

"I just returned yesterday, I forgot how fast news spread around here."

"Well, we'll not let you forget it again!"

She laughed pulling away from her friend. Ross was still smiling as he looked at her.

"You've grown! I wasn't so sure it was you at first!"

"Well, last you saw me I was -- what ten? I'm surprised you recognized me."

"Not very many women dressed up like men in these parts. And women of pretty high society might I add."

"High society is for the fat and stupid."

Ross cracked a loud and booming laugh. He missed her more than he recalled. And between her deep brown boy short hair and her bright blue eyes he forgot just how attractive she was -- not that she wasn't adorable when she was younger, but now she was certainly a sight to see and even while in men's clothing.

"Come. Come inside and let's have a drink."

He ushered for her into his house more than ready to catch up with her and how time had changed his home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been hiding all this time?"

Her mother questioned as she entered the mansion they owned. Clara smiled as her boots treaded across the floor as she handed one of the servants her coat.

"Well mama, Ross returned as you know, I went to go see him."

"No doubt he was in despair over his lost love? What was the girls name?"

Clara frowned. Her mother was kind but often came off wrong with her words.

"Elizabeth, mama."

"Ah yes. The Chynoweth girl. Her family is fairly well respected."

Clara lived in a well respected house as well. Made of mortar and brick their large country farm living was equal to about 150,000 pounds. One might say that was a major expanse, but to her family who made their money through the mines and farm land, it was but a drop in the bucket.

The interior was dark and extremely Victorian like as to her mother's want. Red rugs, golden chandeliers, silver dinner plates -- it was like living in a fantasy had she been a maid.

But Clara wasn't a maid, she was the person who was to inherent it all one day. Her father did not care for lineage only for that of his healthy family. So the fact that they only had one child and that child was Clara meant that she was to one day be the sole care taker of the estate.

"Where is father?"

"Out working the mines I believe. Making sure the copper continues to thrive."

Clara hummed. Her mother looking at her from her spot on the couch before the large fireplace. She was working on a blanket at the moment, but her eyes trailed to her daughter.

"How was the visit?"

Clara just smiled.

"Wonderful. I'm happy he's back mama."

"Indeed and single too -- "

"Mama, Ross is just a friend. And he older than I. He is not interested in someone like I. He's like the older brother I never had."

She said with a heartfelt smile. Her mother chuckled.

"I so do wish for you to marry someone soon, dear."

"I know mama."

Clara said giving her blonde hair, blue eyed mother a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
